


Patience

by cindergal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/gifts).



October 31st. He marks the date each year, a slash of rock against rock, the days, months, years recorded on the stone walls of his cell.

Unlike most others in this ungodly place, Sirius is an innocent man. Well, innocent of the crimes he was incarcerated for, at least. That doesn’t mean he isn’t rife with guilt and regret – the mere thought of James, Lily, Harry, or Remus, ensures that. But the Dementors can only take the happy memories from him, and though he has many, they are buried deep beneath the pain of the last few years. His misery is what keeps him sane.

He thinks about Harry, and hopes that he’s happy and well cared for. He thinks of Remus, and wonders how it was that they could ever come to doubt one another. Sirius hopes he’s happy, too.

But mostly he thinks about escaping. Thinks, and plans, and prepares. When he is free, he will make sure that Harry’s safe. He will apologize to Remus. And as for Peter Pettigrew? No matter how long it takes him to hunt down Wormtail like the rat that he is, Sirius will have his revenge.

Whenever the Dementors pass by, they ignore the large black dog that lies in the corner of Sirius’ cell, though the animal grows thinner by the day. Not thin enough, though. Not yet. But soon.

As long as it takes.


End file.
